


Doom: Generations or Commander Keen and the Forces of Hell

by OlafMetal



Series: Doom: Generations or Commander Keen and the Forces of Hell [1]
Category: Commander Keen, Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlafMetal/pseuds/OlafMetal
Summary: A fic about the Blazkowicz family tree - Supposes that Billy and Billie Blazkowicz are the children of Doomguy aka William J. Blazkowicz, III.'Chapter 1 of many to come
Series: Doom: Generations or Commander Keen and the Forces of Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686577
Kudos: 8





	Doom: Generations or Commander Keen and the Forces of Hell

Billy and Billie Blazkowicz were problem children at North Bethesda Middle School, and a day never went by when Principal Carmack didn't have to handle the chaos they brought to his otherwise peaceful world. Like the time when Billy used Tech Ed Shop resources to build a quarter scale replica of a T14 tank complete with working gun turret, or the time Billie put all school bullies 'On Notice' and began systematically kicking the crap out of them one by one. Principal Carmack began to theorize that the twins had traveled through a portal from hell in order to personally torment him. Yet even he could not deny that these children were gifted. Billy was an exemplary student. He had a 4.0 GPA, and had won the UAC National Science Fair last year by building an impressive mock up of an argent energy generator. Billie, no slouch herself in the grade department, was the only hope the Field Hockey team had of a championship this year. Over the year and a half that he knew them, Principal Carmack had come to like the twins in spite of the headache they caused him. They were good children at heart, he felt, but weren't challenged by the curriculum. He had no doubt that they would go on to do great things someday, and so he gave them perhaps a little bit more leniency than other troublemakers. He tried to manage their youthful impulses and hold them accountable for their mistakes as best he could, while rewarding their successes -- And even just a normal, non-eventful day was considered a success. This particular morning saw Billy and Billie in his office first thing in the morning. Mrs. Howard, the Guidance Counselor, had brought them in as they arrived at school. She stood outside his door, looking uncharacteristically somber as he approached.

  
"Good morning, Mrs. Howard," Principal Carmack said. "I've already been made aware that The Blazkowicz twins are waiting for me. What are they up to today?"

  
"We've just received word from the UAC," Mrs. Howard said. "John, this isn't good."

  
\-----

  
The twins sat in Mr. Carmack's office, sullen and moody as pre-teens often are. Slumped in their chairs, awaiting the angry admonishings of the principal for reasons they didn't know and honestly couldn't guess. They had done nothing to their knowledge. They just got here. Billie punched Billy.

  
"Ouch!" Billy cried, rubbing his arm where his sister had punched him. "What was that for?"

  
"I don't know!" Billie said. "Whatever you did to get us in trouble!"

  
"It wasn't me!" Billy shouted. "It had to be you!"

  
"No way!" Billie denied, vehemently shaking her head. "It had to be one of your inventions or something."

  
"I swear it wasn't!" Billy said. He had to stop a moment and think. "No, it definitely wasn't."

  
"Then why else are we here?" Billie asked. She crossed her arms and leaned away from her brother, frowning.

  
"I have no idea!" Billy shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see!" 

  
They did not have to wait long, as just then the door opened and Principal Carmack came through. The twins were taken aback, as instead of the usual look of anger or annoyance, there was a sadness to him. He sat at his desk and took a long look at them, as if he'd never see them again. He took his glasses off and sighed with resignation as he loosened his pinstriped tie. He looked like he wanted to say something, then stopped. He forced a smile that even they could tell was fake, then spoke.

  
"How about a soda, kids?" He asked. "You want a soda?" He reached under his desk into what must have been a mini-fridge and took out three cans of Shasta cola. The twins looked at each other. They both knew what the other was thinking. Shasta? Really? Almost in unison they reached out for the cans.

  
"Thank you," Billy said.

  
"Yes, thanks," Billie chimed in.

  
"No, no, you're welcome," Mr. Carmack said, and opened his can. The twins followed soon after and took long sips.

  
"So, kids..." Mr. Carmack began, hesitating as if speaking was painful. "How--" He stopped again, and took a deep breath. "Kids, I have some bad news. I'm very sorry."

  
Billie looked over to Billy, and he gave her a worried glance before looking back at Mr. Carmack. Billy gripped the arm of his chair and squirmed while Billie did her best to remain calm and casually took a sip of her Shasta cola, trying not to choke on the flavor of mediocrity. Seeing this register with the twins, Mr. Carmack continued.

  
"Something happened with your father," he said, looking at twins worried faces as they both began to tear up. His voice was soft and soothing, trying to convey the depth of his sympathy. "He's been arrested and will undergo UAC court-martial. I can't tell you what for. Your uncle knows more. He's coming to pick you up."

  
"No," Billie said. "This has to be a joke." Her voice cracked as she began to choke up with her emotions.

  
"I'm sorry, Billie," Mr. Carmack said, shaking his head.

  
"What happened?!" Billy demanded to know.

  
"I don't have any details," Mr. Carmack explained. "I only know what's in the paperwork. When your uncle gets here, he'll explain everything to you."

Billy and Billie openly wept, sobbing as they held each other close. Their father was all they had since their mother died. His job as a marine in the UAC meant he was away for long deployments, and they often worried they'd lose him, too, but they never expected to. Their uncle Stan, their father's older brother, looked after them while he was away. A former marine himself, he would be able to prepare and guide them through this. They hoped. The shock and fear they had for their father was all they could think of, and Mr. Carmack sat with them as they processed their feelings until Uncle Stan came to pick them up.

  
\------

"State your name," the voice came over intercom in the interrogation room where the suspect sat, hands cuffed to the table in front of him. He stared blankly at his reflection in the one-way mirror, knowing he was being watched by his interrogator.

  
"Sergeant William J. Blazkowicz, III," the suspect said in flat monotone, exhaustion in his voice and on his face. It had been a long day.

  
"Sergeant Blazkowicz, you are accused of murder in the second degree, as well as disobeying a direct order from your superior officer. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

  
"Sir, my actions stand for themselves, sir." Blazkowicz said, calmly.

  
"Is this an admission of guilt, Sergeant?" A second voice asked.

  
"No, sir," Blazkowicz said. "I believe that I acted appropriately given the situation at hand, sir, and given the opportunity, would do so again."

  
"You would murder your superior officer?" The first voice asked.

  
"I merely punched Lieutenant Romero, sir," Blazkowicz explained. "He fell out of the helicopter on his own. I did so after recieving what I strongly believe was an unlawful and improper order, sir."

  
"What order was that, Sergeant?" The first voice asked further.

  
"To open fire on civilians," Blazkowicz stated.

  
"He knowingly gave the order to fire upon civilians?" The second voice asked.

  
"Yes, sir," Blazkowicz said.

  
"Explain to us the events leading to that order," The second voice demanded.

  
Blazkowicz felt anger begin to bubble up inside, and had to force himself to speak. It was always hard for him to express himself verbally when he was angry. It was just so much easier to be silent in his rage.

  
\-----

  
Billy rode shotgun with Uncle Stan in his old Subaru late night while Billie slept, sprawled across the back seat while they drove to Florida to spend time with their grandparents. He looked up to the sky through the passenger window, trying to find which light in the sky was Mars. He wondered if his father was there by now. He had heard it took at least eight months to get there. He couldn't believe his father had been gone that long. The last time Billy and Billie saw their father, he was released from prison after the acquittal of the court-martial. The judge had declared him not guilty of second degree murder, but ruled that he had in fact disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer. Instead of prison, he was demoted to corporal and transferred to Mars. He was given a week of leave to get his affairs in order, and then had to take the first avilable flight to Phobos. Billie was upset that he would be leaving them again, but Billy was just happy that their father had avoided the death penalty.

  
"Lookin' for him, Kiddo?" Uncle Stan asked, glancing over to check on the boy as he drove. Billy nodded. "Tell you what, next rest stop we get to we'll park for a little. We'll get the telescope out and you and your sister can take a look at Mars, yeah?"

  
Billy nodded, and Billie seemed to stir awake when she heard herself being mentioned.

  
"M'hungry," Billie stated grogily, stretching out in the back seat as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

  
"We're in Waffle House country," Uncle Stan said. "You want some waffles?"

  
"Yeah!" Billie said, suddenly excited.

  
"I want hash browns!" Billie said, grinning.

  
"Yeah? How do you want them?" Uncle Stan asked, grinning at her as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

  
"I want 'em... covered, capped, and chunked." Billie said with confidence. There was real hunger in her eyes. 

  
"Oh, carnivore, I see." Uncle Stan chuckled. "That sounds pretty good, I might copy you. What about you, Billyboy? You hungry?"

  
"Nah," Billy said, focusing instead on finding Mars. Uncle Stan reached over from the steering wheel and patted him on the head.

  
"Well, try and eat anyway, OK? I know you're thinking about your old man, but let me tell you, he's in the safest place you could possibly be. Nothing has ever happened on Phobos. Ever."

  
"Yeah?" Billy asked, sounding unconvinced.

  
"Even if it did," Uncle Stan said. "Your father loves you both so very much. He'd fight his way through all nine circles of Hell to get back to you."


End file.
